


Christmas is for sharing

by Omeganian



Category: Beverly Hills Teens
Genre: Airtight, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, Multi, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omeganian/pseuds/Omeganian
Summary: After the final episode, the  gang decides to celebrate in their own way





	

**Christmas is for sharing**

* * *

 

“You know.” Buck remarked to the rest of the gang, sitting on the stairs across the orphanage. “It’s nice after all, giving to others. I wouldn’t mind doing that again.”

“Neither would I.” remarked Troy. “In fact, why don’t we gather sometime and work out a way of giving even more.”

“I got a better idea.” Larke chuckled dreamily. “Why don’t we gather for an evening of _giving to each other_?”

“Excellent idea.” Bianca said from her seat (On Wilshire’s knees. There was no way she’ll sit on the hard stairs directly.) “My parents are away again for two weeks – guaranteed this time” she added at seeing that the others remembered her “two weeks away” on the Halloween. “Our main hall is large enough for everyone and any guests you might want to bring. So,” She looked around at everyone. “How about it? A party in three days?”

“What are we going to do about _them_?”  Shanelle pointed across the street, where Chester and Jillian were playing with the orphanage kids.

“I’m sure they’ll find something to do.” Pierce chuckled while combing a few snowflakes out of his hair. “I’m all for it.”

“Yeah! Sounds transwarp!” Jett shouted.

Troy nodded. “I think we guys would all like not to spend a night polishing our limos for once.”

* * *

 

“So, Wilshire?” Bianca asked as she was dancing with her servant in the well heated and carpeted hall. “Are you ready? Are you willing to share me with others tonight?”

“Sure, my precious goddess.” Wilshire said with not the slightest hint of jealousy. “I am willing to do whatever makes you or whoever you want happy.”

“That sounds… most generous.” Another voice said as a pair of arms hugged Bianca from behind.

“It is, Troy.” Bianca grinned widely at him. “I’m surprised you’re not with Larke.”

“Maybe later. For now, she’s about to share with those who need it more.” Troy nodded toward his girlfriend who was being embraced by three guys. Despite being rather cleaned up compared to their last meeting, they were quite recognizable.

“Are these the fellows from the Avenue of the Thugs?” Bianca flinched a bit, remembering their last meeting.

“Yeah. Larke seems to have taken a liking to them.” Troy was fumbling with the laces on Bianca’s dress. Of course, Wilshire would have done it in seconds, but Troy didn’t like needing help in these matters.

“So, tell me, Wilshire.” Bianca said as she unbuckled his pants with a well-practiced movement. “How does this feel?” She engulfed a good part of his well sized erection in her mouth. Her hands started working on the rest.

“Oh, my goddess! This is divine!” Wilshire almost dropped to his knees from the feeling. “Please, don’t stop!”

“That’s nice to hear.” Bianca removed his cock from her mouth for a moment while continuing to work with her hands. She loved that cock. “I’m sure you’ll get even more once Troy manages to figure out the dress.”

Mere moments after finishing speaking, she felt the garment sliding off her and Troy’s hands cupping her pert breasts. She gasped around Wilshire’s cock, to the latter’s delight.

“Am I doing everything correctly, _Goddess_?” Troy asked as he moved one hand toward her already damp pussy. The other pinched her nipple lightly. “Do you want it?”

Troy moved in front of the kneeling girl. Yes, she was beautiful. Perfect, moderate sized breasts. A flat belly without a single mark. The jet black curls below it were trimmed in a nice neat triangle ending just above the labia. He’ll have to get a taste sometime soon.

“Oh, yes!” The raven haired beauty gasped. “Please. I want both of you. Let me try how two men at once feel!”

“Would you mind if I participate as well?” Another voice asked.

Bianca looked at the large cock in front of her. Circumcised, of course.

“Oh, the more the merrier. So long as you don’t expect it to mean anything beyond tonight, Ali.” She pushed Wilshire down. He was more than ready.

Slowly, savoring every millimeter, she impaled her pussy upon the ten and a half inches the guy possessed. Behind her, Troy was lubricating his somewhat more slender erection. Slowly, he inserted it into her anus.

Bianca gave a gasping moan of pleasure, feeling fuller than ever in her life. Ali took that as an invitation, filling her mouth as well.

Then, the men started to move. It was heaven. For both them and Bianca. Liquid fire coursed through their veins, four pulses synchronized into one.

As she savored the friction, Bianca wondered just how many orgasms she may get tonight.

She wished she could cry out when they came. Oh well. She was sure the guys will notice anyway.

* * *

 

“Gosh, this looks fun” The shortest thug remarked. “Hey, blondie, are you ready for some good fun as well?”

“Sure, guys.” Larke felt her pussy tingly and dripping just from the sight of the brunette being triple-teamed. “So long as you behave, and all share like good men are supposed to.”

“Oh, don’t worry.” The fatter guy remarked. “My mommy always taught me to share.” He pushed his hand under her LBD. “And it feels like you are more than capable of handling the three of us.”

“A good girl.” The biggest guy was caressing her breasts. “But, are you willing to be a bad girl for us tonight?”

“Of, course.” Larke smiled. “Just be bad guys yourself, and I’ll be as bad as you can handle.”

“We’ll see.” The big guy grabbed her dress and tore it in half.

Now, Larke stood naked amidst three leering guys, none of them lacking in the male department. Smirking, she beckoned them toward her.

Before she could gasp, the big guy forced her to the ground. Within a moment, she was impaled by the biggest dick she ever had. _Well_ , she thought, _unless Bianca will share Wilshire for awhile._

A few seconds later, the guy turned them both over. Now, her ass was in the air. He spanked it. Hard. Then again.

He didn’t do it for long. Mere moments later, a weight settled on her back. The smaller guy ( _thank god it’s not the fat one. Although maybe I can handle him as well_ ) came to take his share. Unlike with Bianca however, this one went for her pussy as well.

It was painful for awhile, but in the end, like was said, she was more than wet enough. She was gasping with pleasure until the third guy made her airtight. All were sharing. All were happy. All were more than pleased.

And none had any intention of stopping.

* * *

 

“Hi fellows.” Shanelle approached one of the couples. They were already close to naked.

“Hi. Shanelle, if I’m not mistaken?” Prince Albert shook her hand. He looked over her. “Can I help you?” He smiled. Dark skinned girls were few in his circle, and he actually never had an opportunity before. Certainly not with such a pretty one. On the other hand, he couldn’t neglect his girlfriend.

“Yes. You see, I’m the president of the Teen Club, and I thought that perhaps” She dropped her dress to the ground. “I might be good enough for a prince to socialize with.”

Albert looked at Blaze. They passed an understanding gaze between them. “Sure. But I must let you know,” He looked at Shanelle’s dark, modest breasts, then swept his gaze down over her flat stomach, to the dark folds of her shaved pussy. “I share everything with my princess.”

He removed Blaze’s panties and dove right at her sweet labia. Blaze would have been moaning with delight, if not for the fact her mouth was busy. The same second Albert started, she clamped it upon Shanelle’s wet cunt.

With some difficulty, all three managed to settle on the floor. Albert didn’t seem to object when the president decided to get a taste of his royal cock. Apparently, she liked it as well.

It was a new experience for both girls. Of course, neither objected. Although, the next day, there was a lot of arguing about which girl had the more sensitive clit.

With a lot of argumentation… and additional tests.

* * *

 

“So, Maharishi,” Switchboard seemed as persistent as ever on getting a few words from the richest teen on Earth. “What’s your opinion about this party.”

“It looks nice” the guy answered. “Would you like to share the fun with me?” He asked as he removed her glasses gently.

The girl nearly fainted from happiness. She wondered if she’ll be able to get some pillow talk out of him.

“Sure!” She hugged him. “What would you prefer?”

“To improvise.” With a snap of his fingers, the dress slid off the girl’s body. His own clothes did the same.

As he pushed her against the wall, she wrapped her legs around him.

_I wonder just how much more magic he’ll show me tonight. And whether he’s the type to like fingernail marks on his back_.

He turned out to be more than capable. Each move touched new spots inside her. Each second was unlike the previous one.

_Guess there are some worthy to learn arts in India. Too bad the society can sometimes be restrictive in their application. Well, this is one place where we can get loose._

And let loose they did. Maharishi’s hands caressed every spot of her body. His mouth left bitemarks all over her neck. It was heaven.

She was screaming out her first orgasm in less than five minutes. And it was far from the last.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Nikki was standing on her knees with two cocks in her hands. Buck to the right, Pierce to the left.

“No pressure, guys.” She licked the underside of Pierce’s penis. “There is time enough, so long as you both learn to share.” She kissed the tip of Buck’s erection.

“I’m learning.” Buck said through clenched teeth. “It’s actually kind of fun – so long as everyone gets enough.”

Nikki said nothing. At that moment, she was attempting to get both cocks into her mouth at once. They weren’t nearly as big as Wilshire’s, but it was still quite a task.

One she succeeded at.

With both cocks wet, it was time for the main course. She absolutely loved anal. She wondered whether she’ll manage to fit both inside her ass as well. Perhaps it was better to start with a regular double penetration. It didn’t seem like either would object.

The only question was; who’ll get which hole first?

_Well, what does it matter? We’re sharing anyway. Let Buck get the pussy first. They can always switch later._

All three were moaning with pleasure before long. Sharing _was_ fun.

And it was just starting.

As she felt the two cocks moving inside her, Nikki wondered just how long she’ll be able to last before she lost control. Not that losing control was a bad thing. She was all for it.

* * *

 

“Jett, do you ever think we were wrong to stop dating?” Gig asked as they were sitting on the carpet.

“I dunno. One moment I’m thinking – like, it was totally right for us to do. The next – Oh, I like you, we should totally get together again. No idea.”

“Well, do you want to try dating?”

“I’m not exactly no way about this idea, but let’s talk about this tomorrow. Tonight, how about we just have some fabulouso fun?”

“Sure, no problem.” He took her nipple into his mouth.

Jett rolled her head back. Despite the pleasure she frowned a bit.

“Radley, Tara, would you mind moving away a bit? It’s like, our time and place here.” Gig nodded at that, as much as he could without releasing Jett’s breast.

Radley didn’t move an inch.

“I just thought we could have some fun together – all four of us. You know, a big wave, a big fun.”

“Yeah, I would really like that too.” Tara folded her hands “Mah folks aren’t letting me have much wild fun. So, what d’you say?”

The duo nodded.

Tara, deciding to break her shy girl image for once, wasted no time. She grabbed the other girl’s head and kissed her. Hard.

The other three pairs of eyes all went wide at that. Judging from the twitching of both guys’  cocks they certainly approved.

“Why don’t ya join in guys. It’s fun.” Somehow, tara managed to maintain an innocent, demure appearance despite the surroundings… and her lack of clothing.

“Yeah!” Shouted Jett. “It’s fun alright, but I would prefer some guys in as well.”

“Like what?” Radley caressed her slit. He dimly wondered whether it was normally as puffy as her head. Tonight, Jett only left enough hair there to show she was a natural blond. “Would you want us in both warp nacelles at once?”

“I think both of us will like that, but not right away.” Jett kissed Gig. “How about we start with something more regular for once and then see how it goes.”

Everyone nodded.

Both Gig and Radley embraced their girls gently. Gig lay on his back, Jett’s hair cascading over half his body. Radley decided to be on top for now.

Jett meowed with delight as she felt Gig entering her. It’s been over a month since she slept with anyone, and nearly a year since it was Gig. She really missed the feeling of his mouth, his hands… and his cock.

He was moving inside her. A fast, steady rhythm, much like the notes he liked to play. As she looked at the other couple, she noticed Radley was moving slower, much like a tempo of the ocean waves. And just like a wave, each move had an echo in the form of Tara’s gasps.

Buckling her hips, she felt herself coming closer to the brink…

And, with one final accord, louder than anything she had before, she felt herself falling through. Again. And again.

“Wow, that was fabulouso to the extremo, Gig.” She said a minute later as she lay on his chest. “Ah hope to have more of that.”

“Anytime, love.”

They both flinched at what he said. But it was too late to take it back.

“Love?” She stared into his eyes.

“Ah, whatever.” The guy smiled. “Yes. I think I love you.”

Jett smiled back at him.

“Ah think I love you too.”

“Does this mean you’re not going to share now?” Radley’s voice came from their side.

“Oh, I didn’t say that.” Jett grinned widely. “So long as Gig doesn’t object, I am more than willing to experiment with sharing.”

* * *

 

Bianca had long since lost count of her orgasms. The only thing she was dimly aware now, is that by now, it was Wilshire who was in her ass, and Troy in her pussy. Ali left, but she had no idea about why or when.

“Yes!” she screamed. “Yes!” The friction of the two cocks inside her was better than anything she had before tonight.

“Oh, Goddess!” Wilshire screamed. “You are so good to me!”

“Yes! Thank you!” She screamed. “You are both my gods tonight. A trinity. I love you both! Don’t stop!”

Yet they did. With a groan, both of them pulled out, covering her belly and back with semen. It was the second time already.

Bianca didn’t expect it to be long before they were ready again.

* * *

 

Larke was having a lot of fun. The three guys could be rough if needed, but she learned by now they had a lot of tenderness inside them as well. And most importantly, they were a good team, well synchronized.

Life was good.

She moaned as she licked the two cocks in front of her. A third was in her ass. She hoped it won’t be long before someone filled her pussy. It was getting lonely.

Of course, being much better than Bianca in mathematics, she could tell exactly how many orgasms she had. But she had no intention to.

This was no evening for math.

* * *

 

Albert looked at the dark skinned beauty in front of him. She was a lot of fun, and a nice change of pace, but it was time for Blaze to get her share as well. A good ruler must know how to balance the good between the different groups in his state, and he fully intended to be a good ruler.

“God, Blaze, you are tight!” He shouted as he entered her. She might have had a couple of orgasms from the president, but Blaze always found a good male dick to be better than anything.

She smiled. These words ought to put an end to all the unsavory rumors circulating about her.

Within seconds, of course, her smile changed to one of a completely different kind. Her loud moans were music to Albert’s ears. And not one of them was fake.

Shanelle stood up, stumbling. Obviously, she wanted another feel of Blaze’s tongue.

Blaze was more than happy to provide. She learned by now that Shanelle was much more than just a nice smell. The taste was very nice as well.

* * *

 

As she embraced Maharishi, this time him with the back against the wall, Switchboard felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

“Excuse me”, Ali bowed respectfully. “Would you two mind a third person?”

Switchboard smiled.

“Well, I did say once I won’t mind being between two boys. I would love to. What do you say, Maha?”

Maharishi nodded, smiling. It would be all the more opportunity to show his skills.

“So,” Ali suddenly yanked her down to the floor. “A nosy reporter. Intending to learn all of our secrets while we’re distracted, no doubt.”

“I… I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Switchboard wasn’t sure what he intended, but decided to play along for now.

“Don’t take us for fools.” Ali put her over his knee. “I know your type. Nasty people. Must be shown their place.”

He slapped her ass. Hard.

“So, are you going to tell the truth?” Another slap. This time from Maharishi.

“I… I’m not telling you anything!” Switchboard shuddered at these sensations. Such a new experience. She hoped the guys won’t go overboard.

“You must have heard such words so many times from others. Now, it’s time for you to experience the other side.” Ali spanked her again, but this time, his other hand was tweaking with her nipple. The other nipple was being pinched by Maharishi.

_Yes._ Switchboard squealed at another slap. _This is going to be fun._

* * *

 

Fifi smiled as Larke’s father caressed her ass. This was a fun night.

“I wonder how the kids are doing.” Larke’s mother remarked. “I hope they are using protection.”

“Well, Bianca is on the pill, I can tell you that.” The brunette girl’s mother remarked. “She likes Wilshire so much I took care of that ages ago.” She smiled. “Even if it sometimes doesn’t look like that. Let them have their fun.”

“It’ll be fun alright, but how much will the mess cost to clean?” Larke’s father asked.

“I dunno darlin’, but I am waiting for all the orders to tidy up the hair. My own certainly need some work after tonight.” Fifi looked at her locks as she said that. Definitely not as tidy as when she came here. Or even after she came for the third time.

“Well, in for a penny, in for a pound. Let’s mess it up further.”

No one disagreed.

* * *

 

Jillian nodded as Chester handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

“This is good.” She said after a sip. “Some special ingredients?”

“A bit of talent, precision, and love of making it properly.” Chester smiled. “Too bad we can’t join the party, but then, not all kinds of fun are for kids our age.”

“Tell me, Ches, did you ever think of ignoring these age of consent laws and just… you know… have this kind of fun now?”

“Not seriously. It’s not just a matter of law; an eight year old body won’t be able to enjoy it in full. Maybe someday Jill.” He smiled at her.

“Yeah.” She kissed his cheek and snuggled next to him. “Someday.”


End file.
